disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Popsfootloose10169/My First Impressions of 2.0 (Collector's Edition)
Hello, members of the Infinity Wiki community! I recently got the Collector's Edition of DI 2.0 for my birthday (the 29th), but it only just arrived yesterday (the 3rd). I also got five power disc packs (all Marvel, obviously). So, without further ado, here are my first impressions of the game! (Note: I will interrupt myself in the middle of what I have published to go do something, but I will pick up right where I left off and update the blog!) The Contents of the (Extremely Gosh-dang Heavy) Box It seems that the Collector's Edition doesn't have much special casing for the figures, as I ended up pouring out five boxes out of one single box (which was already in another box, which was inside another box (boxception)). The five boxes inside were (in the order of how they fell out): *Hawkeye *Hulk *Captain America *Starter Pack *a special box for the Frost Giant display Standalone Characters Hawkeye I think Hawkeye's going to be my favorite Marvel hero in the game except for Hulk and Captain America. His bow is made of a softer plastic than the other parts of him, which is (as with all of the figures in 2.0) much stronger than the plastic used on 1.0 figures (example: Dash broke off his stand and it required super glue to get him back to his former glory), which I though was awesome. I give the figure for Hawkeye a 9.2/10. Hulk This figure is my favorite part. While he doesn't have many cool features in terms of how the figure was made, he is very detailed for what it's worth. He doesn't come out until October 28th, which is pretty cool for everyone who bought this pack. He's been said to be the biggest DI figure ever made. This, however, is not exactly true. Putting him right up against Wreck-It Ralph shows almost equal height by 1/12 of a centimeter in Hulk's favor. He is kind of heavier than the others though. He's solid like 2.0 figures are and I think he'll be very durable. I give this figure an 8.9/10. Captain America Quite honestly the coolest character here, Cap is my favorite figure out of all of them. He's just so cool it's hard to describe. Nothing about this figure bends or anything, but the detail is remarkable. I just love how cool this thing looks. I give this figure a 10/10. The Starter Pack This gives a pretty good selection of characters, in my opinion. It's also really cool to see how everything looks in your hand after craving to play with them for so long! Iron Man I feel like this figure is extremely worthy of being labelled as a detailed figure. I really like how this thing turned out. I give this figure an 8/10. Black Widow Quite honestly this figure is kind of unimpressive. The detail is good enough, but this isn't the type of character where details really exist. However, I do like how awesome her face was made to be like a childish version of Scarlet Johannson. I give this figure a 7.8/10. Thor This figure is just epic. It really seems to capture the essence of Thor's Norse background and is really impressive. I give this figure a 9.9/10. The Other Stuff The base is simply the same one from the last game, so no notes about it. The Avengers Play Set piece is just extremely well-detailed. I love it! It's got every detail of Stark Tower down (minus windows and doors, of course) and is just really awesome. The Toy Box Game discs look pretty cool, but I'm a little disappointed in their styling. They could simply put a notice when playing a game that other power discs can't be used, but they instead put a protective clear plastic Infinity logo casing around it that protrudes upwards for a 3D effect. The game's case and disc are basically just the logo, so no notes there. The Main Event of the Real World: The Frost Giant This thing is sweet! I mean, I haven't turned it on yet since it requires 4 C batteries which I still need to get, but it's amazing to look at. It has six spaces on the side to hold each of the Avengers as they come face to face with the beast and one side beside the creature for Loki, who will be the perfect addition to the tableau. The Frost Giant itself is simply awesome. I can tell this thing will be a great display for my room. The Five Power Disc Packs I am really happy right now with these. I only have one duplicate, which will be a good thing to trade. So here are the ten discs I found: Costume Changes *Stark Arc Reactor - This is Iron Man's Mark 42 armor from Iron Man 3. Should be fun to play with! *Sentinel of Liberty (x2) - Cap's classic costume from the comics. I believe this is the original, judging from the portrayed shield's shape. *Space Armor - Gamora's recent comic appearance. Will be a lot of fun when she comes out, but for now it's sorta useless. Events *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Strike - This sends a ton of missiles on your enemies. Heck yeah! *Sorcerer Supreme - Gotta love Doctor Strange! He creates a forcefield around you to protect you from enemy fire and stuff like that. Toys (Mounts, Gliders, Aircrafts, Vehicles, and Motorcycles) *Jack'O Lantern's Glider - Not too familiar with this character, but this thing looks cool. It's basically like Goblin's glider except with a more UFO-like design. *Spider-Buggy (Spider Mobile) - This thing looks kinda cool, so I'm hoping it shoots webs. Customization (Terrain) *Spider Streets - This looks fun. It's basically the Spider-Man from the comics rather than the television show. *Star-Lord's Galaxy - This looks like it'll be a good companion to the style of the movie. I like the preview it gives and I'm hoping it's really cool! Time to Play! I'll be putting some notes down for my own sake in order to record my thoughts. *Entering the game. *PS4 needs to update it. Hold on. *30-40 minutes before I need to go. *Waiting... *Back in! *Starting with the Tutorial, I believe... *Yup! *Love that this uses Disney Originals! *AWESOME! *Tested out Thor, Hulk, and Cap in what I've done in the tutorial. I'll get to the rest later. My rating for now: 9.5/10. Hate that flying system though... *Back and ready for action! Trying out Hawkeye right now while doing the INterior tutorial. Shame they couldn't get the real Cogsworth, though. These tutorials are really easy, so I'm going to record more thoughts after I'm done with these. * Well, since I'm taking a lot of time on these, I'm calling it a day. Overall Rating 8.9/10 Great figures and new Toy Box features, but really bad control redesigns for a newbie. Category:Blog posts